The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a fabricating method thereof, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device capable of eliminating voltage (IR) drop of a semiconductor die inside the semiconductor device and a fabricating method of the semiconductor device.
Many conventional semiconductor devices are mounted in packages such as Quad Flat Packs (QFPs) and Pin Ball Gate Arrays (PBGAs) in which the input and output terminals are arranged along the edge of the semiconductor die. Arranging the terminals along the semiconductor die edge may result in relatively long wirings on silicon to supply power and ground to the center of the semiconductor die. These long wirings generally have a relatively high resistance leading to the unacceptable IR drops.
There are several conventional approaches for solving IR drop of the semiconductor dies. For example, one of the conventional approaches is increasing metal layers to decrease overall resistance of the semiconductor dies; another one of the conventional approaches is increasing metal thickness to decrease overall resistance of the semiconductor dies; and the other one of the conventional approaches is using the flip chip technology to connect chip internal nodes directly.
However, the conventional approaches of increasing the metal layers and using the flip chip technology cost a lot, and the conventional approach of increasing the metal thickness help little.